


it's in your frequency (it's between you and me)

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "aquamartian, rule 63 please :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's in your frequency (it's between you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> I like to toy around with the idea that the webbing on Kaldur's (or in this case, Kaldura's) fingers is extremely sensitive, at least when touched by someone he (or in this case, she) finds attractive. So. There.
> 
> Also because Aquamartian is a ship that I would ship if I didn't ship Supermartian so hard. Or hell, why not just throw Kaldur into that. OT3-ing is serious business, okay.

It was supposed to be a normal sparring session.

"Aquagirl, you look flushed. Why don't you take a break?" Black Cardinal called out, jutting a thumb over his shoulder.

Kaldura nodded as she moved to the side. She walked toward the kitchen area, intent on finding a bottle of water, when she saw a flash of white and green to her side. She turned to see M'arc floating towards her. He smiled gently at her, causing her cheeks to darken even more.

"I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" he asked, concern clear on his face as they reached the kitchen

"Not at all. I overexerted myself. I simply need to rest and I will be fine," she said, moving to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

She opened the bottle and took a swig, turning to look at him as she did so. He was still looking her over for any sign of injury.

"Are you sure? I thought maybe I hurt your hands when we were grappled," he asked, trying to look at her hands.

Kaldura placed the bottle on the counter and raised her hands, saying, "I assure you, M'arc. I am fine."

She offered him a small smile, but from the frown on M'arc's face, he didn't seem convinced. He quickly took hold of one hand, something Kaldura was NOT prepared for.

He carefully ran the pads of fingers over the webbing as well as her fingers, searching for bruises or a tear in the webbing. She was thankful that he didn't seem to notice the twitch in her fingers from his actions. She cleared her throat.

"Honestly, M'arc, you do no- O-oh."

"What's wrong?! Did I do-"

Kaldura took this chance to yank her hand back. She pushed a lock of hair that had gotten loose from her ponytail behind her ear. She smiled shakily at him, hiding her hands behind her back.

"No, it was nothing. You should get back to the others. I am going to go get some rest, if you don't mind."

"Oh! No, yeah, you go get some rest. I'll tell Black Cardinal that you needed to lay down for a while. See you later!" he said, floating back to the training area.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of M'arc's eagerness. It was part of his charm. She brought her hands up to her cheeks, slapping them lightly.

"Later. Of course," she muttered to herself as she walked to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Post Blue" by Placebo.


End file.
